I'd Follow You to The Stars
by Forestclaw
Summary: "The way I feel about her is completely normal, she is after all a she-cat, a pretty one to. The cat I love however, that's not normal." Hawkstar Just became leader, he is doing his duty's well, but the leader of IceClan catches his eye, He must keep to his duty's but, that might not be possible. ***ADOPTED BY SPOTTEDEYES***
1. Prologue

**Hey guy's. I finished this chapter last night but my computer reset so i have to start all over Yay... I was being sarcastic by the way. Hope you enjoy! And like i said in the summery go visit Spottedeyes profile. And this is my first story on FF so ya hope you enjoy!**

** Prologue**

Hawkwing was eating fresh-kill when he saw the Clan leader jump up onto the High-Branch.

"Cats of FireClan, as you all know, we need a new deputy. Brightclaw was an amazing and loyal deputy to the Clan. Sadly, he died protecting the clan from a fox." He paused. "So now the new deputy of the Clan will be Hawkwing."

Hawkwing was so shocked, he couldn't hold back a squeal of excitement. After all the cats congratulated him, he went into the leaders den.

"Um, Amberstar?" he asked.

"Come in, Hawkwing."

He walked in to see Amberstar and his mate, Hollyclaw. "I just wanted to thank you for choosing me as the deputy. I won't let you down."

He had a hard time sleeping that night. He needed to go on patrols and it was his apprentice's warrior ceremony tomorrow. Spottedpaw had worked so hard, and he was happy she was becoming a warrior.

He woke early the next morning to go on patrols, and then spent the rest of the time before Spottedpaw's warrior ceremony working in the camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High-Branch for a Clan meeting." Amberstar said the words that changed Spottedpaw's name to Spottedeyes.

**So sorry it was so short and it probably might have been boring, but thanks for reading and if you give good comment i might make you an OC in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not doing anything, I have been helping around my house for a while so, ya if my grammar or dialogue is wrong please put that in your comments or PM me. I love getting help from people and i don't really pay attention to those kind of things. Hope you enjoy!**

" No! it can't be about me! I will work hard to protect my clan and i will NOT break the warrior code." Froststar said getting stressed, the prophecy was ringing in her ears.

" I know you will always be loyal to your Clan. It's just something to think about," Rainfur assured her before walking away.

" I will always be loyal to my Clan, if that Hawkstar goes any where near me i will shred him to pieces!" She whispered to her self

XXX

Hawkstar POV

Hawkstar couldn't stop thinking about Froststar. She was such a beautiful she-cat.

" So, what do you think?" Shadowfur said disrupting his thoughts.

"Erm, yes, do what ever you want, I need fresh air." Shadowfur looked at him puzzled,

" Okay," Hawkstar left camp to get some 'fresh air'. What he really wanted to do was see if he could find Froststar. He doubted he would see her, but he just wanted to try. He heard someone ranting in the distance, he crept forward and saw her. The beautiful Froststar pacing and talking to herself. He admired her. She suddenly stopped, sniffed the air and yelled,

"Who's there? Wait a minute Hawkstar!" As she was speaking he tried to back away, but he hit his head on a branch.

"Yes... It's me," he said coolly,

"What are you doing here?" Froststar growled, "Spying on me?" She just glared at Hawkstar. But he could see something else behind the rage in her green orbs, but what is it? He thought,

"I was just taking a walk to get fresh air." He replied, sticking to his old excuse.

Froststar POV

Froststar kept glaring. Trying to seem angry but she felt happiness. _Why do i feel this way!_ She asked herself. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, and she lowered her head and sighed. Hawkstar tried to lower his head to her level and asked,

"What's wrong?" Froststar shook her head and sighed again,

"Look, Hawkstar. I like you, like a lot, and i know it's against the warrior code but, *Sigh* I try to tell myself to hate you, but every since I first met you,I loved you."

Hawkstars POV

Could Hawkstar be hearing right?

"Hey listen. I-I like you to. Hey," He said looking Froststar straight in the eye, "Let's meet here again tonight. In that cave over there," He continues pointing his tail to a big cave of the border.

"All right, meet you tonight." Froststar purred, and Hawkstar smiled and walked away back to camp.

**Another short chapter. But! I was able to actually write it! Ever since i started school, my writers block is gone! Anyway, Froststar confessed! And now, she and Hawkstar!Their together! And i am accepting OC's and thanks to Otterstream and her friend Snowsong for the great OC's! I might make a chapter all about them!**

**~Forest**


	3. Allegiances

**Sorry guys i forgot the Allegiance so here they are!**

**FireClan**

**Leader**

**Amberstar**: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Hawkwing: **Brown tabby tom with white stripes and blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Autumnfall:** light tan she-cat with pretty amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Stormcloud:** Gray and white tom

**Spottedeyes:** Tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes

**Tallbreeze: **Gray and white tom with a tall tail

**Apprentice: Lakepaw**

**Bramblethorn:** Light orange tom

**Hollyclaw**: White and black she-cat with green eyes

**Goldenfeather:** Golden she-cat

**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

**Whitenose: **Black tom with a white muzzle

**Apprentices**

**Lakepaw:** Brown she-cat with blue and green eyes

**Robinpaw: **Black tom with orange belly

**Queens**

**Violotcloud:** Black and gray she-cat mother of Speedkit and Wolfkit

**Elders**

**Lizardfur: **Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Foxmoon**: Blind orange tabby she-cat

**IceClan**

**Leader**

**Snowstar:** Pure white tom

**Deputy **

**Frostmoon: **White tabby she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Flowerwing:** Gray she-cat

**Apprentice:** **Mottlepaw**

**Warriors**

**Otterstream: ** blue gray tabby she-cat with a right blue eye, left green eye

**Snowsong:** small white she-cat with black paws, a black tail tip, with a left light blue eye, and right light green eye

**Lionclaw: **Golden tom

** Nightflower: **Black and gray she-cat

**Apprentice: Applepaw**

**Thorntail: **Orange tabby tom with spicky tail

**Owlfoot: **Amber tom with sharp claws

**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

**Poppyfur: **Orange she-cat

**Mintclaw:** Pretty white she-cat with long fur

**Tawnyfur:** Tortiose shell she-cat

**Apprentice:Fernpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Mottlepaw**: Pretty mottled tortoise shell she-cat

**Applepaw:** Very light orange she-cat

**Rainpaw:** Blue-gray she-cat with white flecks

**Fernpaw: **Gray tabby tom with black legs

**Queens**

**Newtflower: **Gray and ginger she-cat mother of Berrykit, Amberkit, and Stonekit

**Russetwhisker: **Ginger she-cat with blue eyes mother of

Hollowkit and Lilykit

**Elders**

**Littlenose: **Small gray she-cat with a very small nose

**Hailfur: **Black she-cat with white flecks

**SilverClan**

**Leader**

**Stripestar: **Black tom with Amber stripes stripes

**Deputy**

**Nettlefur: **White she-cat with dark brown flecks

**LightningClan**

**Leader**

**Waterstar: **Blue-gray tom

**Deputy**

**Fawnclaw: Gray and white tom**


	4. Froststar Confesses

**Sorry for not doing anything, I have been helping around my house for a while so, ya if my grammar or dialogue is wrong please put that in your comments or PM me. I love getting help from people and i don't really pay attention to those kind of things. Hope you enjoy!**

" No! it can't be about me! I will work hard to protect my clan and i will NOT break the warrior code." Froststar said getting stressed, the prophecy was ringing in her ears.

" I know you will always be loyal to your Clan. It's just something to think about," Rainfur assured her before walking away.

" I will always be loyal to my Clan, if that Hawkstar goes any where near me i will shred him to pieces!" She whispered to her self

XXX

Hawkstar POV

Hawkstar couldn't stop thinking about Froststar. She was such a beautiful she-cat.

" So, what do you think?" Shadowfur said disrupting his thoughts.

"Erm, yes, do what ever you want, I need fresh air." Shadowfur looked at him puzzled,

" Okay," Hawkstar left camp to get some 'fresh air'. What he really wanted to do was see if he could find Froststar. He doubted he would see her, but he just wanted to try. He heard someone ranting in the distance, he crept forward and saw her. The beautiful Froststar pacing and talking to herself. He admired her. She suddenly stopped, sniffed the air and yelled,

"Who's there? Wait a minute Hawkstar!" As she was speaking he tried to back away, but he hit his head on a branch.

"Yes... It's me," he said coolly,

"What are you doing here?" Froststar growled, "Spying on me?" She just glared at Hawkstar. But he could see something else behind the rage in her green orbs, but what is it? He thought,

"I was just taking a walk to get fresh air." He replied, sticking to his old excuse.

Froststar POV

Froststar kept glaring. Trying to seem angry but she felt happiness. _Why do i feel this way!_ She asked herself. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, and she lowered her head and sighed. Hawkstar tried to lower his head to her level and asked,

"What's wrong?" Froststar shook her head and sighed again,

"Look, Hawkstar. I like you, like a lot, and i know it's against the warrior code but, *Sigh* I try to tell myself to hate you, but every since I first met you,I loved you."

Hawkstars POV

Could Hawkstar be hearing right?

"Hey listen. I-I like you to. Hey," He said looking Froststar straight in the eye, "Let's meet here again tonight. In that cave over there," He continues pointing his tail to a big cave of the border.

"All right, meet you tonight." Froststar purred, and Hawkstar smiled and walked away back to camp.

**Another short chapter. But! I was able to actually write it! Ever since i started school, my writers block is gone! Anyway, Froststar confessed! And now, she and Hawkstar!Their together! And i am accepting OC's and thanks to Otterstream and her friend Snowsong for the great OC's! I might make a chapter all about them!**

**~Forest**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I was so out of the loop with Warriors and I want to get back into it! I miss the first time I discovered Fanfiction, and I fell in love with it. But we can do this! Plus IF my story is really jumbled up, FanFiction got rid of a chapter and replaced it with the last chapter. I Hate fanfiction sometimes.  
**

Hawkstar woke. This was the first night he would spend with Froststar, and he was very excited. The day before she confessed that she loved him, but Hawkstar can't get the prophecy out of his head. He layed in his nest, looking out of the the entrance he saw the beautiful Silverpelt. _Froststar's_ _probably waiting,_ He thought silently to himself. He got up stretched and walked out.

Padding to the entrance, he saw Spottedeys guarding.

"Who's there?" she asked,

"Just me. Hawkstar," He replied to his former apprentice,

"Going out for a midnight stroll? Seems unlikely for a Clan Leader to do that," She stated. Hawkstar smiled at her and she smiled back.

Walking to the border, he saw the big cave and white fur sticking out. He smiled and trotted towards it. He got to the entrance and slid up behind Froststar.

"Hello!" he chirped, which made Froststar jump,

"Hi, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come," She replied looking relieved,

"Why would I miss this special occasion?" He paused with a smile of affection, "The leader of my dreams confessing her love to me."

"Well, yeah I did that... I don't know if we should do this, I mean, I'm not sure about my feelings." Froststar explained, seeing Hawkstars happy face turn into a sad face. "um well, lets just talk, I guess." She sighed, she felt mixed emotions about him. She just spilled out yesterday that she loved Hawkstar, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Okay, so talking. What do you want to talk about?" He said with slight awkwardness in his voice, "we could talk about each other, I mean we barely know each other," He suggested,

"True, okay. So I'll tell you one thing about myself and the you tell me something about yourself, and we will go from there. So I huh, I've never told anyone this but-" Froststar was cut off by a loud rustling in the bushes next to the cave.

"Wait," Hawkstar ordered in a hushed voice, "Who's there?" He calmly said as he slowly walked closer to the rustling bush.

"OW! Stupid thorn!" a gray cat said walking out of the bush,

"Shadowfur! What are you doing here?! Are you spying on me?" Hawkstar said grinding his teeth. Was he spying? Could his best friend and deputy not trust him? They have known each other since kithood and they always trusted each other and had each others backs, and now here he was looking like a kit with the whole Clan scolding him for something he'd done wrong.

Wwell uh, hehe...Yeah..." He lowered his head, "I had a good reason though, you have been acting wierd and not focusing. I saw you walk out of camp and followed you. Now I see why you've been distracted, you got quit the she-cat over there. Well, I guess I should go." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait," Hawkstar stopped him,

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone your secret." He walked out of eyeshot.

"Uhhh..." Froststar coughed awkwardly and stood up. "Well... I think i should go, it's getting brighter. Uh bye." Froststar got up and began to walk away as well. "Meet here tomorrow?"She looked back,

"Yeah..." Hawkstar said lowering his head and sighing. This was beginning to be the worst night of his life.

He walked into the camp again and flopped down in his nest. He looked up at the fading Silverpelt with a few stars left.

"Even though I barely know you, I'd follow you to the stars..." He let the blanket of sleep cover him and he slept.

**DONE! I know Its really short but I will update as much as I can. I'm really sorry for the long wait, and yeah. Catch you next time.**

**~Forest**


End file.
